The Girl at the Circus
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: Once upon a time, an archer fell in love with a princess names Rapunzel. Ok, not exactly. He was an archer but she was not a princess. At least not it real life. But she was his princess. And she always will be. Clint/oc two-shot
1. Rapunzel and the Archer

They had completed their latest mission and he is sitting on the rooftop of their hotel, doing what he always does after missions; thinking of her.

_She laughed as she ran away from him with his bow. Her ankle length, chocolate brown hair swayed as she turned her head to see if he was behind her. It was a ritual for her to take his bow after every show. At first, he hated it… and her._

_She was the new ringmaster's daughter and her long hair, bright hazel eyes and infectious smile annoyed him to no end. She was dubbed 'Rapunzel' for her acrobatic act with her lengthy hair. No one quite knew what her real name was. _

_Anyway, when her father first took over, Rapunzel decided that it would be fun to take his bow and hide it. Clint was very possessive of his bow and hated when she took it. He threatened her, took her paint supplies and even hid her late mother's ring from her. Yet nothing stopped her. After awhile, Clint even found himself enjoying it. And he found himself changing is attitude towards her. Once upon a time, he would hate to hear her laugh. Now, he finds himself craving to hear it. Also, he used to hate her 'stupid long hair'. As of late he has found himself admiring how it shines when the light hits it. He, Clint Barton, had a crush on Rapunzel. _

"You are thinking about her again, aren't you?" a soft voice spoke up from the shadows.

Clint doesn't say anything. He already knows that she knows the answer to her question.

Natasha Romanoff had become accustomed to finding her partner thinking about the only girl he has loved in high places after their missions. She remembers when he first showed her a picture of them, right after their mission on Budapest.

_ Natasha found her partner on a random rooftop in Budapest. She knew that after the mission they completed, he was bound to be very vulnerable to his memories. She sat next to him, not saying a word. She knew he would talk when he was ready. _

"_Do you want to see a picture of her?"_

_ Natasha nodded. She had heard a little about 'Rapunzel' from Clint, but it was only basic information. She knew that Rapunzel was the ringmaster's daughter, she had pretty long hair and that she always stole Clint's bow._

_ Clint took out an old Polaroid picture that had many creases due to being folded and unfolded many times. The ends were slightly discolored and fray from the elements. Clint unfolded it with care and handed it to Natasha. When she saw the photograph, she saw a different side of her partner. _

_ In the picture, Clint was dressed in a dark purple muscle shirt that had a hawk emblem on the front. Other than his smaller muscles and the lack of lines on his face, Clint looked no different. It was the girl next to him that left Natasha surprised. Rapunzel was very striking. She had defined cheekbones, dimples, sparkling hazel eyes and plump lips. Her blinding smile revealed pearly white teeth that had a small gap in between the front two. Her hair was everything Clint said it to be. It was thick and pin strait with a lustrous shine to the rich dark chocolate color. Even though the photo showed the top half of their bodies, you could tell that her hair was very long due to how it was draped over her shoulders. _

"_She is beautiful, Clint" Natasha commented, handing her partner back the precious picture. _

_Clint smiled and stared at the picture fondly. Just looking at it, he could remember when he and Rapunzel would talk about their future; leaving the circus, finding normal jobs, getting married and having kids. He always imagined having a little boy with her dark hair, dimples and his eyes and teaching him to shoot a toy bow and arrow. _

"_Clint?" Natasha whispered?_

_He turned to her._

"_Can you tell me more about her?"_

_Clint looks down at the city below and shakes his head. Even though it has been 5 years, he can't bring himself to talk about her._

"Clint? You need to talk about her at some point. You can't continue on like this."

Clint looks up at Natasha and nods. He knows that she is right and he can't hold everything in. Phil told him the same thing. Natasha takes the seat next to him. Clint dives right into his tale.

"It started when I was eighteen and she was sixteen. We finally decided that it was time to leave the circus. Together."

"_Clint!" Rapunzel whisper harshly at the archer, trying to get his attention._

_Clint, who was waiting for his turn to do his act, turned to his secret girlfriend._

"_What?" he whispered, looking back at her._

"_We need to leave. Tonight"_

_The young archer looks around cautiously before walking over to his girlfriend. He wraps her body in his muscular arms and stokes her hair. _

"_What's wrong? Why do we need to leave early?"_

_Rapunzel looks up to Clint and says that last thing he ever suspected. _

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Clint doesn't say anything. He stares into his girlfriends eyes than brings his large hands to her stomach. He then smiles._

"_We are going to be parents?"_

_The sixteen year old nods her head. "I know that it isn't convenient, with having to go through all the troubles of leaving plus having to worry about a baby, but, I can't help but feel so excited!"_

_He smiles at her enthusiasm then frowns._

"_What's wrong, Clint?"_

"_Do you have everything thing you need with you?"_

"_Yes. Why do you ask?" _

"_Stay here and wait until I come get you. I have a plan."_

_Rapunzel opens her mouth to speak but then closes it. She has confidence in him and knows that his plan will work. The couple part and go back to their previous positions and prepare for their escape. They will have plenty time to be a family, after all._

"So she was pregnant?" Natasha asks. "What happened?"

Clint smiles faintly at the memory and pulls out another picture. This one seems more recent, yet still seems to be littered with creases from be folded up. He hands it to the ex-Russian spy. She looks at it closely. A younger version of Clint is sitting on the edge of a hospital bed with his arms wrapped around a petite woman who looks familiar. She recognizes the girl as Rapunzel. Except this time, her hair is in a braid; she is dressed in a hospital gown and is red and sweaty. Yet, she seems all the more beautiful. That's when she looks down to what she is holding. There is a small bundle of baby blue blankets in her arms. A baby's sleeping face with tufts of dark hair is seen peeking out.

Natasha looks at her partner in surprise. That itself is a shock considering that she is a top spy and she has know Clint for a while.

"You have a son?"

Clint still staring at the city below, says, "William. William Everett Barton. His mother is Elena Barton."

"Is Elena…" Natasha starts to ask before stopping herself. She knows that Barton telling her that he has a son is hard enough for him. She doesn't want to push information out of him.

"Elena is Rapunzel. Her full name was Elena Bronte Casella. Well, it was Casella until we got married."

Natasha takes a moment to take it all in. This is the first time that Clint has openly talked about Rapunzel-Elena since their mission in Budapest. She knows that Barton knows everything about her, but she never knew everything about him. This is a enormous step for the two of them.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

Hawkeye looks at Black Widow for a moment before looking back at the landscape.

"I trust you."

"What happened to Elena and William?"

Clint sighs and turns back to the red haired woman.

"A year after Will was born, the circus crew found us and I was able to take them out. SHIELD found out though and wanted to recruit me. My price was that they would keep Elena and my son safe. They currently live in Baltimore County, Maryland. Elena is an art teacher at an elementary school and Will is twelve years old."

"Clint…"

"I get to visit them every once in a while." Clint interrupts. "Next time, you should come with me. They would like you."

Natasha looks at him in disbelief. He wanted her to meet his wife and son? Natasha sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She know's that love is for children, but, she can't help but feel love for Barton. He is the older brother she never had. As much as she hates to admit it, he is her family.

"I would love to."

Clint smirks at her.

"Good. We leave to visit them tomorrow."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have had bought the Avengers DVD the other week and this idea just popped up. I know the whole 'Rapunzel' thing is a bit cliché, but, I had just watched tangled and though that it would be and interesting circus act. Anyway, since I watched the movie again (partly, my brother is hogging the DVD) I gained more respect and interest in the archer. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review your feedback! **


	2. Meet the Family

**Please read, **_**The Girl at the Circus, **_**before you read this. It might not make a lot of sense if you don't. Thanks for the support.**

A black Cadillac drove down a street in Baltimore County. Inside, a young woman with short red curly hair stared outside the window coolly. She may look calm and collected on the outside, but the truth is, she is terrified.

"Stop worrying about it Natasha," Clint said.

Natasha turned and glared at her companion. Clint laughs at her expression.

"I am not worrying. I am just taking note of my surroundings," the spy him.

The archer rolls his eyes at the red head. She just doesn't get that he knows her all to well by now.

"Sure you are. Look, Elena and Will are going to like you. You just have to watch out. I hear that Will is becoming popular with the ladies… like his dad."

At this Natasha snorts. Clint glared at her. There is silence between the two partners as they navigate a nice community called Perry Hall. After a short while, they pull up to a beige house with sage green shutters, a large oak tree with a soccer net underneath and sparse flower bed beneath a large bay window. A dirt covered red Dodge Caravan sat in the driveway.

"Is this it?" Natasha asks skeptically.

"Yes. What did you expect?"

Natasha just shrugs. She did expect Clint's house (because he technically live there too) to be so… normal looking. She would guess that a master marksman and assassin would live in such a cookie cutter house and neighborhood. Suddenly, I woman that looked to be in her early thirties with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and shining hazel eyes walked out of the green front door. Clint got out of the car and embraced her. The ex-Russian spy couldn't believe her eyes. This was Rapunzel?

What happened to the long hair, Natasha wondered.

Stepping out of the car, Natasha surveyed her surroundings. The street was pretty quite. There was a small playground across the street that was empty. The street was void of cars; which probably meant that most of the neighbors weren't home. Looking back at Clint and his wife, she noted that they were now engaged in passionate lip lock. If Natasha wasn't excited to see Clint so happy, then she would protest to it. But she understands that he doesn't get to see her often and is making up for lost time. But of course, she wasn't going to wait forever. She cleared her throat to capture the love bird's attention.

The couple broke away and looked over at her. Elena blushed and looked at the ground. Clint gave her the evil eye. He was not happy to be interrupted while catching up with his wife. Natasha ignores him and walks up the faux stone walkway to Elena. She stretches her out for so they can shake hands.

"Hello, Elena. My name is-"

"Natasha Romanoff," Elena interrupts. "You are Clint's partner."

Natasha nods. Instead if taking her hand, Elena reaches out and gives Natasha a huge hug, Natasha stiffens at the contact. Elena releases her and goes back to her husband's side.

"I am ecstatic to meet you! Clint as told me that you have saved him countless times. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. But to be honest, your husband saved me first," Natasha smiled and explained.

"Mom! Is dad here yet?" a boy's voice called from the front door.

Natasha looked up and took in the appearance of the twelve year old boy. She noted that the dark hair from his youth gradually changed to a sandy blonde color, like Clint's. His eyes were hazel, like his mothers. Other than the kids' eyes, he looked like the carbon copy of his father.

Clint, upon hearing the voice of his son, leaves his wife's side and walks up to his son. Will, seeing his father, runs to him. Father and son embrace. Letting each other go, they walk into the house talking animatedly. Elena starts to walk inside but turns around and gestures Natasha to come inside.

This should be interesting, Natasha thinks to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside, things are awkward. Elena sits next to Clint, who is next to William; all on the brown sectional sofa. Natasha sat alone on the loveseat. Clint and William had stopped their conversation.

"Elena, William, this is my partner, Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha nods her head in greeting.

"Cool! Dad tells me stories about all these cool things you both do. Can you teach a few karate moves?" William ask's.

Elena gives her son a harsh, reprimanding look. Will grins right back at her..

"That is up to your mother," Natasha tells him coolly. "Plus, I don't think you could do it."

Will looks at the red head with an offended expression. Both Clint and Elena smile at the boy. This pulls at her heartstrings. Natasha can see how happy Clint really is now that he is back with his family.

William turns to his parents and gives them a pleading look. Both Elena and Clint exchange looks. Then Elena sighs and nods. Natasha smiles a bit. William now looks at her with pleading eyes.

"I guess I can," Natasha sighs. "But you must do everything I say."

Will agrees and the spy and twelve year old walk outside. Once they are gone, Elena cuddles up to her husband. Clint tightens his muscular arms around her petite form.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks in a husky voice.

"I feel like this is right. I am glad you brought Natasha with you."

Clint sighs. "It feels right to me too."

He kisses the crown of Elena's head and looks through the sliding glass door in the dining room to the back yard, where Natasha is teaching Will to do a handstand.

The archer looks back to his wife, who is gazing up at him.

"What?" he asks.

Elena shakes her head and laughs. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too," Clint says pulling her into a kiss.

**A/N: Hey readers. I have been told that I should do a sequel of my Hawkeye/oc one shot **_**The Girl at the Circus, **_**so here it is! I wrote this while watching the Orioles vs. Yankees game so it inspired me to use Baltimore as my setting. I am so… upset that they lost. But hey, I am happy with how the season went. Please review! I really look foreword to them! Thanks!**


End file.
